untitled for now
by Dracopi
Summary: When Dumbledore decides that a student from Harry's school is no longer safe where they are he sends them to the Dursleys to live with Harry. At first Harry was fine with that, until he meet that student then all hell broke loose.
1. chapter one

****

****

****

**I do not own any of the characters, places ect that you recognise, JK Rowling does. I do how ever own what you do not recognise.  
  
This is h/d slash. If you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
Rating: PG-13 might go up to R later on**

****   
  
**When Dumbledore decides that a student from Harry's school is no longer safe where they are he sends them to the Dursleys to live with Harry. At first Harry was fine with that, until he meet that student then all hell broke loose.  
**

* * *

Harry sighed, his knuckles going white as he dug his fingernails in to the windowsill of number 4 Privet drive. He was bored. And lonely and did he mention bored? He'd had no mail from his friends, no word from the wizarding world- again.  
  
He'd finished all his homework even gone over the required limit for the essays, including potions. Didn't that show just how bored he was? Finished all his work in only the first week of the holidays. Man he was bored.  
  
Looking out the window one last time Harry began getting ready for bed. He was asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Late that night while all of surrey slept, one lone owl flew down low, searching for the right house. He flew down Sternward Street and along Albany crescent before coming to Privet drive. Swooping down into number 4 he flew through the upstairs window. Dropped the letter on the sleeping figure before twirling about and heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
At the house Harry Potter slept on, one hand clutching at the parchment envelope.

* * *

A/n: Good? Bad? Ugly? I know it sucked but don't worry it will get better. Any and all reviews welcome. Will be slash.  
  
From Kia Ora Dragon. 


	2. chapter two

Heyhey people. Still don't own any of this but I am working on it. This is h/d slash and I'm only going to say this one:

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH DO NOT READ.**

**Thank you**

**And now on with the show.**

* * *

Harry read the letter again this time letting the words sink in fully.

A student from Hogwarts was coming here.

To live.

With the Dursleys.

A pureblooded wizard from what Harry could tell. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all. He couldn't wait to tell the Dursleys. In fact he was going to tell them now before uncle Vernon went to work and Dudley went to a friends. Harry snorted.

Dudley, friends, yeah right.

Heading down stairs he could hear Aunt Petunia telling Uncle Vernon about Miss Lawson down the road. Apparently she was pregnant and the father was nowhere to be found.

"...Isn't that just awful Vernon a single women, pregnant and not even getting marred?"

"Its-"Vernon began but stopped when he saw Harry his eyes narrowing.

"Boy" he spat "what do you want?" ever since the order had threatened the Dursleys they no longer made him do all the chores but that doesn't mean that they were going to be nice to him. In fact they mainly ignored him. Preferring to pretend he didn't exist which was just fine with Harry.

"I got a letter from one of my friends last night, apparently his parents are going away and he can't go with them."

"And you're telling us because?" Vernon spat.

"Well." Harry began" I thought he could stay here, with me"

Silence, complete and utter silence, and then.

"BOY! ARE YOU OUT OF MIND? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM LETTING ONE OF YOUR FREAKY LITTLE FRIENDS IN TO MY HOUSE!" Vernon thundered his face turning purple.

"Oh well if you're sure. I'll just go owl the order and."

"Your owling them?" Petunia said a look of horror on her face.

"Well yeah. I mean they did say to owl them every three days just to make sure your treating me ok and that I'm happy."

The Dursleys looked very pale now, the only sound was the TV.

"Fine "Vernon snarled" fine. You tell that _boy_ he can stay and then you owl the Order and you make sure to tell them that your, your _friend_ is coming to stay."

"Thanks Uncle Vernon." Smiling Harry walked out of the room. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Draco was pissed and I mean really pissed. Not only did he have to go stay with muggles but he also had to live with stupid scar face potter. I mean honestly what sort of idiot makes two enemies; two rivals live together in the same house?

A twinkling blue eyed idiot that's who.

Stupid Dumbledore.

As long as potter stayed out of his way, he'd be fine. Banging his head against the window Draco groaned. The holidays couldn't get any worse, no wait they could. Weasley could be there. Shit this summer sucked.

* * *

A/N: how was it? Better then the last chapter? Worse? lol (if that's possible.) reviews are welcome, good and bad. No offence to any one who's having a child out of wedlock or was born out of wedlock, I have no problems with that cos that would be hypocritical of me!

From Kia Ora Dragon.


	3. chapter three

Hey hey people. Soz it's taken me such a long time to update but I hope this longer chapter will make up for it. I kind of had a block on what to do for this story for a while but I think I've got it all sussed now.

Disclaimer: don't own nothing.

Warning: this has some bad words in it, so if ya get offended don't say you weren't warned.

............................................................................................................

"So draco, enjoying your summer so far?"

Draco turned to face his ex professor with a sneer on his face.

"Oh sure this is just lovely, its been just terrific and guess what? Its just getting better and better."

Remus Lupin frowned and sent a sidelong look at the boy. They had been on the road for a little over 4 hours and Remus was staring to get a bit annoyed with the tense silence they had sat in. "I was just trying to get the conversation going, you know make this a little easier."

"Yeah well you choose a stupid topic didn't you? I mean honestly how do you think my summers going?" the blonde boy spat.

Remus sighed." Sorry, just forget I said anything." Remus understood a little of what Draco was feeling. I

t was what he felt every time he had to go back to headquarters or to Hogwarts. He hated going there and couldn't wait to leave which was what Draco was feeling.

He didn't want to go to Harry Potters house and he certainly didn't want to travel by a muggle car, but here he was doing just that. Draco scowled, he didn't understand why they couldn't of just gone by portkey, he understood why floo powder was out of the question but if they really wanted him to travel by muggle means with the werewolf couldn't they have chosen a faster way? Not that he wanted to hurry up and arrive but you get the point. Draco turned back to gazing out the window, watching the houses blur past.

............................................................................................................

Harry sat by the front door to number 4 privet drive. He couldn't wait for the other wizard to arrive. At last he would have some one else to talk to other then Hedwig. His relatives were just as impatient for there new guest to arrive but for different reasons.

They wanted him to hurry up so they could get the freak inside and out of view of the neighbours.

Just like the last time a wizard (or at least a wizard they knew of before hand) was coming the Dursleys had dressed up nicely and the house was spotlessly clean and tidy, with everything in the right place. They couldn't have the new freak thinking they were anything but the best could they?

Harry sat there for a further ten minutes until he heard the sound of a car coming up the road. Watching the red Honda civic turn in to his driveway Harry jumped to his feet a large grin on his face. The car came to a stop and Harry started moving towards it, breaking out in to a run when he saw Remus Lupin hop out the driver's door.

Throwing his arms round him Harry held him, feeling Remus return the hug. They stayed like this for a few minutes until the slamming of a car door broke them apart.

Truning around Harry blinked at the boy standing behind Remus.

And blinked.

And blinked some more.

Until...

"What the **fuck** is he doing here? There is **no** way in hell he is staying here. **He'll** kill me, **I'll** kill him, **the Dursleys** will kill him. Juses Christ what the **hell** were you think-"

"Oh shut up Potter, honestly you sound like a whinny bitch." Draco drawled.

"Harry, Draco, why don't we go inside so we can talk ok?"

Harry glared at Remus but did as he was told.

No one spoke until they had reached the lounge and Harry was standing in the doorway wondering how to introduce Remus and Draco to his relatives, lucky for him Remus took the initiative and did it for him.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin and this is Draco Malfoy. Thank you for taking him in on such short notice, I-"

"Now that they boys here you can leave." Vernon said cutting him off.

Remus looked a bit taken back at that comment but stood to leave all the same.

"Harry if I may have a word with you?" Remus requested quietly. Harry looked at him for a second before turning on his heel and leading Remus to the door.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Harry staring at the floor, Remus watching him intently.

"Whys he here Remmy? I mean, you know we hate each other, that his dads a death eater and that he's probably going to follow in his footsteps. So whys he here?"

"Harry I cant tell you why he's here, its not my place to say, but what I can say, Harry is that he's been through a rough time, so maybe you could try to be nice to him, try to get along?" Harry searched Remus' eyes.

Before responding. "Ill be nice if he does"

Remus clapped him on the shoulder a wide grin on his face.

"Well, glad we got that sorted, I actually thought it would take a lot longer to convince you." Remus teased.

"Yeah well lucky you caught me while I'm in a good mood then" Harry replied back with a grin.

Remus pulled Harry back into a hug while saying that he had to go but he would be back in a few weeks to check up on them and if there was any problems just to owl him and with that, he was gone.

Harry watched him drive up the road before turning and walking back in to the living room just as all hell broke loose.

Apparently uncle Vernon had started to tell Draco the rules of the Dursley household and Draco, being the spoilt snot that he is, did not like the tone uncle Vernon addressed him in and had no problem in telling him that.

Vernon as on his feet, purple faced and trembling in rage. While Malfoy stood directly in front of him, arms crossed and almost bored expression on his pointy face.

"Honestly, muggle do you have any idea just who your talking to? I come from one of the most purest wizarding families, not to mention the richest and do you think I actually give a shit what some fat muggle has to say to me?" he finished one eyebrow raised.

Vernon spluttered for a bit before getting his bearings.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? I DON'T CARE WHAT SORT OF FAMILY YOU COME FROM, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE FREAK, YOUR UNDER MY ROOF AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY –"he cut off, eyes widening in fear as the blonde haired boy in front of him started advancing on him, wand raised.

"Now listen here, muggle I dont care about your rules and really don't care about anything you have to say, your voice is annoying as is the hideous way your house" he sneered the last word at him" is decorated. "All you need to know is that I have power where as you don't. So stay out of my way muggle and the same goes for your family "he cast a disgusted look at Petunia and Dudley "and we will get a long fine. Understand?"

Vernon nodded apparently to shocked to speak.

"Good" and with that Draco stalked past Harry and out of the room.

Harry looked at his family, unsure of what to say. Sighed and ran after the blonde.

This was going to be along summer, a very long summer indeed.  
  
................................................................................................................................................

A/n I'm not very happy with this but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Thank you to every one who reviewed it means a lot to me so please review.

Kia Ora Dragon


	4. chapter four

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing**

**Rating: PG13**

**.........................................................................................................**

Searching the house frantically Harry was having trouble finding the blonde haired boy. He had searched downstairs, Dudley's room, his aunt and uncles room, the bathroom, the toilet, everywhere except for his room. But Malfoy wouldn't go in there would he? I mean he wouldn't go into a room with locks on the door, right?

Wrong.

Pushing open the door Harry's jaw dropped.

Draco had bought in his trunk and it was now sitting at the end of the bed while its owner lay back on the bed one foot tapping along with the music while he sang the lyrics.

"This love has taken its toll on me

She said good-bye

Too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

But I had no choice – "

He opened his mouth to sing the rest of it but Harry cut him off.

" Malfoy! Get out, this is my room and get your feet off my bed."

Draco sat up, looking at Harry with one eyebrow raised.

" How bout no?"

" Argh! You're so annoying. Look your room is down the hall in the guest room. This," he waved his arms round" is my room. Now out."

Draco pouted.

" But I like this one more. And besides my stuff is already here. You go in the guest room."

" No damn you, I was here first, this is my room, and it's got my stuff here so just rack off!"

" Ooooooohhh Potters getting titchy." Draco sang smugly.

Harry glared at him in silence. Green eyes flashing Harry took the time to check out the blond in front of him. Draco was wearing kaki coloured three quarter pants and a white Singlet with a light blue button up shirt over top and a silver chain round his neck. Compared to Harry s baggy dark blue jeans and the too big green shirt Draco looked hot. In Harry's opinion he looked like a normal teenage mammas boy.

Draco stared back smirking, he had noticed the raven-haired gryffindor looking him over and was storing the information in his head for a time where he may need to black mail him. . The only sound was the music, which was still playing. Letting curiosity get the better of him Harry spoke.

" So where's the music coming from anyway?"

Draco reached down beside the bed and picked up a small orb about 5 cm in diameter. At the moment it was pulsing a dark red.

" From this." He said simply.

" And this is??" Harry asked slowly.

"The newest version of the wizarding wireless or at least it was at Christmas."

"Christmas." Harry echoed

" Mm pansy bought it for me. Bet the weasel didn't get you anything as good as this."

Harry glared at him. "Leave Ron out of this. I didn't insult you friends so don't insult mine."

Draco felt a bit bad about insulting the weasel but it was gone as soon as it came and the smirk on his face widened.

" So are you going to grab your stuff and go down to the guest room now Potter?" he asked innocently.

Harry threw up his hands in expiration." Fine I'll go in the guestroom." He really couldn't be bothered fighting with the boy. The holidays were time out from that anyway, it could wait to school started and because the guest room was further away from Dudley, he wouldn't have to listen to the bigger boys snores.

Draco settled back down on the bed, wriggling round until he was comftable.

" So Potter, what do you do for fun round here?"

Harry sat down on the bed opposite him a thoughtful look on his face.

" Well," he began," we could go down to the park or watch TV but that's about it really. Unless we get uncle Vernon to drive us in to town."

Draco nodded, put the now silent orb in his pocket, got up off the bed and started heading to the door.

" Hey, wait up" Harry called to him.

Draco didn't bother answering, just continued downstairs to the front door and out on to the street before turning and looking at the green eyed boy.

" So how do we get to the park from here?" he asked.

Harry stared at him in shock for a few seconds. This wasn't right. Malfoy hated muggles, hated everything to do with them but he hadn't had a hissy fit like Harry thought he would and seemed to be quite calm about the whole thing.

" Hello?" Draco said waving his hand in front of Harrys' face "any one home in there? Earth to pot head."

That got Harrys' attention. Scowling Harry set off up privet drive leaving the slytherin prince standing in front of number four.

" Jeez Potter, no need to get your undies in a twist." He called out.

Harry gritted his teeth but slowed down a little so ferret boy could catch up.

He hated summer and this had to be the worst of all.

.......................................................................................

**A/N** YAH! Another chapter done!!! A bit (ok very) short I know but meh at least it's done. Next chap we get to see Draco at the park. Hehehe.

The song was a snippet from maroon 5, this love. Very cool song.

if any ones got an idea for what this could be called that would be sooooooo cool. i really cant think of one and untitled for now sucks. :)

Thank you to:

**Gryffgurl88**

**Elebereth **I know and this isn't longer either sorry!!! But Im already writing chapter 5 and its way way way longer and I should have it up by Sunday.

**TheArtOfQuicksilver** hehehe glad I made you laugh lol.

Kia Ora Dragon


End file.
